With unceasing scientific and technological progress and continuous improvement of people's living standard, various household appliances (for example, a refrigerator, an air conditioner, a television, and a personal computer) are already intelligent and enter numerous households. It is known that a user usually needs to control these household appliances by using a dedicated remote controller or by directly using operation keys provided on these household appliances.